User talk:4th Hale
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Coffee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quiet Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meganhassler (Talk) 01:44, 21 January 2011 Wiki founder Hi there, i am not the founder of this wiki. It was created by Wikia staff and i have been asked from time to time to help out. If you have general questions, you can contact Kimberly McCollister, the project manager. And if you have more specific questions about editing wikis, then feel free to ask me. I also for for Wikia. Cheers! — Game widow 16:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :To become an admin, Kimberly McCollister is still the person to contact. Although, i do think that a few more edits would help your case. — Game widow (talk) 16:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Wow! You have really been busy and have contributed a lot tot his wiki. What do you love about coffee and what brought you to this wiki? I love drinking coffee, making coffee and learning about the coffee industry! Let me know if you have any ideas or questions on my talk page. Talk to you soon! Happy Editing, Meganhassler 16:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome. I like to save my leftover coffee from the pot in the morning to make ices coffee later. One tip I have found handy is to put left over coffee in ice trays so that when you make your own ice coffee it never gets watery! Keep up the great work, I enjoy seeing your contributions. Talk to you soon, Meganhassler 20:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) changes to coffee brands Can you fix the brands that I put and make it cleaner I have tried and it is kind imposible to put the same little red tags on the bottom of each picture also putting the alphabet order in the bottom of the page so they can be added too...Thank You donot forget to visit http://www.harvestsoftheworld.com tell your friends Hello! I have just been looking at the coffee brands page and you and Bernardo Diaz have done a great job at building that up and adding pictures, information, etc. Thank you, it is looking great! How did you become interested in coffee? I have always been a coffee lover since I worked as a barista in high school. Hope to hear from you soon, Meganhassler 20:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin status Hello, You have done an exceptional job editing on the coffee wiki. We really appreciate users like you. Because of all of your helpful edits we have granted you administrator status on the coffee wiki. There is some more information on what you can do on this wiki . We would like you to spruce up your profile page to have a little information about yourself and then to say that you are an admin, in your profile and even in a blog as well, on this wiki so people know they can talk to you. I look forward to all of your continued editing and working with you. Please feel free to contact me with any questions! Thanks again, Meganhassler 18:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) hello Just want the badge. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' 00:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC)